


I'm Paralyzed by It

by namnamee



Series: Jaeyong Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, How do others make so many tags?, Jaehyun - Freeform, M/M, Taeyong is innocent, Whipped, and oblivious, by others, i'll stop now, lots of teasing, so much fluff you'll puke a rainbow, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namnamee/pseuds/namnamee
Summary: Jaehyun cannot take his eyes off and he knows he is trouble the moment the first note echoes in the practice room and the cherry haired boy starts dancing. His own personal hell.





	I'm Paralyzed by It

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth rotting fluffy Jaehyun and stupid Taeyong (?)

 

 

 

 

_**~I Like You~** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rhythmic beats of the music resonates in the closed room. Jaehyun usually liked to close his eyes and just take in the echoing sounds. he loved the feeling. Especially when he was alone. The practice room had become a sort of refuge for him since he started training. Especially, leading up to the debut, Jaehyun found himself wanting to spend more and more of his time locked in and just lose himself in the beats.

But today he was there for another reason.

He was there to accompany someone. A companion he is only too keen to  be with. So keen that he had hurriedly agreed to staying back a few extra hours when the other had timidly asked for his assistance in monitoring his dance. Much to their managers amusement.

It was a common occurrence really. It's not like Jaehyun had ever said not to Taeyong ever.

Taeyong should know so.

Taeyong should also know that every time his body moves along to the music, Jaehyun is lost in a world of infinite possibilities. Some more obscene than those sinful hip movements, and some more precious than that wide eyed, totally winded gaze directed at him at the end of every performance. As if Taeyong actually expected Jaehyun to have coherent thought after making him sit through such a breath taking moments. 

But he doesn't. That silly hyung still looks at him like he expects a proper critical evaluation of the perfection that he was.

Jaehyun knows he has only himself to blame. 

He is just too good at hiding and  _keeping his cool,_ as Johnny hyung had kindly termed, around around their leader.

He sat there again, it was way past the usual pack-up time, at least for him. He knew the leader liked to stay back and sometimes write more music, or even help the staff clean up, like the angel he was.

The speakers were still doing their thing and while Jaehyun's eyes were doing theirs.

"Jaehyunnie...how was that?" Taeyong asked, biting his lower lip in nervousness, apparently nervous at Jaehyun's opinion. As if his crude and barely valuable remark counted. But he spoke it anyway. He knew Taeyong would automatically assume the worse when given a neutral response. It was a birth defect. 

"It was perfect hyung."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun couldn't sleep. He was haunted by the memories of a pair of pink lips and fair skin to compliment it. He was lured into a state of sleeplessness by those big wet eyes, which constantly haunted his dream; invaded his mind in the most inappropriate of situations and rendered him useless-unfit for anything but to worship the ground Lee Taeyong walked on.

It was a roller coaster ride. 

Everyday he'd see his most beloved hyung in a new avatar and his mind would be blown again. 

His senses were so sharp when it came to him, he could the smallest details in the elder, it was something he was proud of. Taeyong was unusually good at masking his emotions. He would suffer for days and not a single person would even realise. Other than Jung Jaehyun. Mostly because Jaehyun had made it his life's mission to ace the mystery that was Taeyong. Perphaps his hyung had noticed his efforts, because to date, Jaehyun had been the only one Taeyong had really shared his fears with.

But that man he missed right now, his hyung, was an ocean away. He was touring around Osaka with their other team members while he was here, waiting for their return. 

"You could just call him you know...ask him about the cold he had before he left...or even just how things are...it's ok to miss your leader." Johnny offered. He was worried about Jaehyun. The younger had been having trouble sleeping since the Osaka team left. He knew the reason. Everyone in the entire world other than maybe Taeyong knew the reason. Even Doyoung was worried, he would constantly send texts asking about this lovesick dongsaeng of his. 

"I can't just do that..." Jaehyun whined, hiting his head against the soft pillow he stole from the elders' bed last night, hoping it might help him. It failed. The smell was already gone, and Jaehyun was still sleepless, even though he was calmer after he stole Taeyong's shirt too.

Just on cue, his phone lit up. The screen showed an incoming call and both Johnny and Jaehyun jumped up in surprise as they saw the caller ID.

"Well it looks like you don't have to make the call after all." the Chicago return left the poor young boy with his phone and skipped next door, hoping to crash in with his boyfriend for the night. Something told him that Jaehyun and Taeyong would be at it for a long time.

"Hyung!"

"Hyunnie!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe it was all the sleepless nights, or even that one phone call that lasted way longer than normal; longer that it should've.

Whatever the reason, Jaehyun knew he was moved close to tears as he saw his huyng gently shake him awake that morning. He jumped up and immediately hugged the elder. Whispering an excited 'hyung!' into his neck. Which earned him a chuckle, a  pat on the back and a warm hand running through his hair.

He could smell the air in Taeyong's collar. He knew that they that just arrived. And somewhere he entertained the idea that maybe he had been the first one his hyung had looked for. Maybe he hadn't been the only on doing the missing?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was another hectic day of schedules. The music show recordings, variety, and a hundred other shows they were required to do as rookies.

Johnny and Jaehyun had it worse though, especially since they had to do the radio-djing too. 

He didn't want to complain or whine about it. He is lucky he got into SM, otherwise he would've been struggling to get to this spot. He should be thankful, yet he found himself bitter as he stared outside his window, at the couple at the bus stop they had parked in front of while the manager went to get some medicines. The two boys were laughing at something on one of their phones. It was so carefree. 

Jaehyun could tell they were more than friends in just one glance. 

He could tell from the ease with which the boy placed his hands on his companions thigh and gave it a squeeze; how the other boy looked around for a bit, as if checking if the coast was clear, and then pecking his cheeks. Both giggled, unaware of a certain boy in the car with the tinted window, parked a few feet away, seething with jealousy in his seat. 

Because that was all he had wanted. 

And all he could never have.

"I think I'll agree for the Law of the Jungle thing." He announced. He knew Johnny was listening. He could imagine the shock on the elders face as the words fell from his mouth.

"Bu-but...you were barely able to do anything when Taeyong left for Japan...you think you'll be okay Jae? This is way longer."

"I have to be okay hyung. It's not like I have much of a choice anyway. I just have to be okay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe he shouldn't have left home. 

That was the first though he had when he arrived in Fiji. The first night away from home, away from Taeyong and everything he was familiar with had been difficult, but he got used to it by the last day of shooting. He had trouble sleeping, his mind flooding with images of a teary Taeyong from the night before he had left Korea. His leader had cornered him and nagged him about packing, helping him pack everything he might need. Even the febreeze. 

He was thrilled to be going back home.

But he had himself agreed to this, and he was really in no position to whine. He had needed sometime away too and he had decided that some fresh jungle air might help him get over his unhealthy obsession for his hyung.

It was in vain, for sure. Because the next time he saw Taeyong, he broke down in tears.

He was just that hopelessly in love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

Somehow they were on kitchen duty together. Though Jaehyun has a huge doubt that it has something to with Johnny's smirk and Ten's wide grin from last night, but he doesn't have time to dwell on that. Not when Taeyong is literally trying to do everything at the same time. He looks tired, and Jaehyun can tell he is at the brink of collapse. 

He had seen it once. How the elder's gave up as they were walking out of the practice room. he had been only a few steps away, and he had caught the falling body. But the image of the pale face and pale lips would ever be one of his most feared memories, along with the image of Taeyong at the hospital getting drips. he had hated those moments just as much as the elder.

"Hyung, let me do a bit to." He whined, knowing Taeyong would give in. he always does.

"Hmm..? Okay...Jaehyunnie you can arrange the-"

"No hyung...you sit and I'll cook." Jaehyun pulled the leader away from the stove, of course ignoring all the protests from the elder. He frowned when he saw him panting after his weak attempts at going against Jaehyun. Jaehyun wasn't even holding on too tight. "Look at you hyung..." he sighed when Taeyong's eyes started to tear up. "It's ok, it's just me and you in here...no one else will know."

"Ok."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's not everyday that Taeyong would look for Jaehyun, and those days that he does, the elder clings onto the boy as if by glue.

Jaehyun can pretend all he wants that he isn't bothered, or that the constant presence of the elder doesn't affect him, but that's just a huge lie.

"We can see the happiness pouring out of your face kid." Johnny laughed as they climbed into bed. Clearly Jaehyun's attempts at apprearing impassive had failed. He was about retort when a timid knock on the door broke his train of insults. He knew who it'd be. Johnny knew too. So the eldest of the two hurriedly buried himself in his blankets and pretended to be fast asleep as Jaehyun made his way to open the door.

Johnny wasn't that much of a cockblock...maybe he'll wake up in a bit and pretend he needs to cuddle up to to Ten to sleep or something, and leave the two  _obviously in love but too stubborn to admit it_ idiots alone.

"Is Johnny asleep already? Taeyong whispered, looking slightly guilty as he stepped into the room with his pillow clutched tight. "I'll go back...it' fine...i'm just..."

"It's okay hyung...it's just me right?"

 "Right."

That night Taeyong slept curled up against Jaehyun's heart, his slim figure fitting right into Jaehyun's body like a missing puzzle piece. Somehwere in the middle of the night, he felt the bed move and footsteps move away from their bed and out the door. He knew Johnny hyung had left.

He opened his eyes, finally indulging himself in tracing the sharp features on his most favorite person in the world. His gentle and caring Taeyong hyung. The one that gave his everything on and off stage; on and off camera. Even when he knew there would be no one watching. He was just a kind soul, just too misunderstood by the world. Just the target of everyone's envy because no could ever even dream of such perfection.

Of course, Jaehyun knew it was his biased mind clouding him eyes. He knew Taeyong had his flaws. He was too stubborn and just didn't knew when to give up. His cold personality rumors resulted from the stoic face he had 24/7 and his rather closed off personality, even though the latter was a form of defense on his part. Jaehyun was very much aware of the scar right below the elder's right eye. It was spot he had been itching to kiss since day one. He wanted to fell that part of the skin under his finger, he wanted to shower all the imperfections on his body with love. Because a creature as beautiful and timid as Lee Taeyong deserved only that.

His fingers hovers over his hyungs face, just barely a centimeter away from making contact. His eyes shifted between the others closed eyes as the pink chapped lips which were parted slightly as he took in even breaths on air,

Jaehyun unconsciously smiled. He couldn't really hold back much longer. 

He really wanted to kiss this man with all his might, hug him so close that he'd forget his pain an only feel Jaehyun's warmth. He wanted to tell Taeyong again and again just how beautiful and kind and perfect he was. That no amount of practice or overnight at the recording room could make him any better. He was there. He was perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a weird twist of fate when Jaehyun and Taeyong ended up having to room together at the hotel after one of their overseas performances in Japan, though he has a doubt on Yuta and Johnny. The ever suspicious duo.

He had been avoiding the elder lately, only because Jaehyun had had this inner urge to kiss him whenever they were alone.

Heck, he didn't mind kissing him hard after every cherry bomb performance, in front of the fans even. His panting figure accompanied by that flushed face really made the blood rush down after and he had had a hard time keeping his hands away. He knew the fans were noticing it. He had seen the accounts  _shipping_  him increase by the day, he had seen his own personal fan sites interacting with Taeyong's and he knew they smelled the 'bromance' in the air. The company loved it too. They encouraged Jaehyun's actions, labeling it as fans service, though honestly Jaehyun was only too happy to have the green light to look at his hyung all day long.

Johnny had noticed too. 

Not just the fact that he was avoiding Taeyong, but also the pictures on twitter and tumblr and everywhere in world. Hundreds of pictures of Jaehyun just staring at his beautiful hyung, and a few of them with their eyes locked on each others.

Yuta had too.

And so they both made it their life's sole mission. To make  _Jaeyong_ a reality.

Oh how Jaehyun wished for it too.

He was currently lying face down on his bed. Correction: their bed.

Did he mention that they had been allotted the one single bed room that the company had booked under NCT?

yes. They were the  _lucky_ ones.

He cursed the stars, the moon the galaxies and everything out there for this situation.

He was aroused by the sound of the shower. More like the images of the person 'in' the shower. _..naked...and wet...and ugh...~~_

He really should do something about this 'crush' of his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stirred awake when he felt a soft brush of warm fingers against his forehead, wiping his hair away. The bony hands proceeded to trace his cheeks, pressing gently at the spot on his face where his dimples showed and the moved to his nose. He heard a soft muffled up giggle from the other as he pressed on his nose too, and then the air in the room turned serious when those fingers reached his lips.

They hovered there for a while, as if frozen. Jaehyun really wanted to kiss that finger; take it between his teeth and gently bite into it as he opened his eyes and the proceed to attack the owner of the finger with a thousand goodmorning kisses.

That would be an ideal morning in his books.

But right now, he kept still. His mind fueled with curiosity at his hyungs actions. He had never been treated like this by the other before. What was Taeyong even doing?

The hand abruptly pulled away. But before Jaehyun had time to be disappointed by the lack of contact, he heard the ruffling of the sheets, and felt Taeyong's body press closer. He felt his breath gently fanning his face. His heart beat picked up, he really was confused and excited and oh so desperate for whatever his hyung was planning to do.

His mind bosy heart and soul wished for it to be a kiss...and his wish was granted.

Jaehyun's eyes snapped open. And right in front of him, just a few inces away was the pink hair angel. He looked etheral as always. From this distance, Jaehyun could see that scar he loved so much, he could see the blemish the last pimple left on his hyungs cheek. he could see his eyes crinkled up in the corners as they closed themselves while his lips kissed Jaehyuns.

He had wanted to stay still, he didn't want to scare Taeyog.

But his body moved on auto-pilot.

His hand grabbed onto the others hips, bringing them closer and then swiftly moved up to keep the elder's head in place.

A shocked yelp was heard, but that got cut of by Jaehyun's enthusiastic lips moving against his. Taeyong's eyes were wide open, staring back into Jaehyuns' with shock. But then they fluttered close as the kiss progressed.

Soon they were a mess of limbs and stolen kisses on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I like like you."

"I like like you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just thought of while watching AllTheJaeyong's 'I CAN SEE YOU' video. It's so cute. The amount of time Jaehyun is caught looking at Taeyong and how Taeyong just 'has to' pat his head (does he do that to everyone?) like that...lol.  
> Leave lots of comments please!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also follow me on twitter at 0525flames and drop prompts please! I'll do what I can <33  
> (I'm mainly a shawol though, so sorry if you tl ends up having SHINee on it ^^)


End file.
